Autumn Leaves
by castiels-shock-blanket
Summary: Meg takes Castiel to the park to watch the clouds. Megstiel one-shot.


"Why are we here?" Enquired the angel.

"I thought it'd be nice," Meg answered, looking around the park. It was autumn now, and the entirety of the ground was littered with fallen leaves. Children were making piles of them to jump in. Spotting a place she would like to sit, Meg approached two children forming a leaf pile. She exchanged no more than a sentence with them, before they ran off. She contentedly sat down in the leaves, patting the spot beside her while looking at Castiel.

"Was that necessary?" Cas asked, taking a seat beside her. The dried leaves made a soft crunch as he sat down upon them. He shifted a little on the ground until he found he was comfortable, and then turned his dazzling blue gaze towards the demon beside him. Meg started to turn her head, and Cas snapped his head up towards the sky so as not to be caught staring at her. He had learned that that was socially unacceptable.

The two of them sat there silently for some moments, the demon and the angel. Seeing as Meg wasn't making any attempt at conversation, Castiel's brain searched for something to say. Coming up with nothing, he just looked at her. Meg didn't seem to notice. She lay back on the leaves and grass, folding her arms behind her head and staring up at the clouds. After a few more seconds of silence, her eyes flickered up at him. "You gonna join me down here, Clarence?" She asked.

Castiel, unsure of how to answer, lay back in the leaves beside her. He folded his hands on his chest, looking speechlessly up at the clouds. "What is the point of this?" He asked after a little more awkward silence. Perhaps it was just him who found it awkward, as Meg didn't appear to be trying to end the silence. His head turned to the side to face her rather than the clouds.

Meg's head did not turn, but he noticed that she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "You ever heard of a date, kitten?" She asked.

Looking back up to the sky, Castiel considered the question. "I'm going to assume you that you are not referring to the fruit from the palm tree." He responded, twiddling his thumbs slightly.

A smirk came over Meg's face, but she said nothing. Her head lolled to the side to look at him, and he mimicked her action. Their eyes met, and Meg's smirk widened. Though she would never admit it, she enjoyed being here with her unicorn. Meg propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at her angel. Who, there could be no debate about it, was still all manner of hot. "You know, you need to get a dictionary or something." She informed him. "We're watching clouds."

Castiel looked up at her, but he didn't answer that. A mischievous look came over Meg's face, and she leaned down, her face a mere inch from Castiel's. There was about a second for Cas to register this, before Meg's lips pressed against his own. Castiel's eyes widened momentarily at this unexpected move, before closing and getting lost in the kiss. She leaned into him, one hand supporting her and the other ruffling Cas's hair. The kiss lasted approximately six seconds before Cas broke it off.

"There are children here, Meg." He stated, sitting up slightly.

"And I should care why?" Asked Meg with a snarky grin, leaning back and propping her upper body up with her elbows. Cas gave her a look. "Come on, everyone else here is having fun. Why shouldn't we?" She wriggled her shoulders ever so slightly.

"Because you can have fun without-" He began to answer, but he struggled for the proper word to use there and furrowed his eyebrows. Looking back up the demon, he lost his train of thought suddenly. Finding he did not know what else to do, he leaned towards Meg as though he were about to kiss her red lips. Instead, however, he moved his head to the side and pecked her on the cheek.

Meg smiled momentarily, a real and genuine smile. But she hid it almost as immediately as it had come, masking that look with her usual snarky expression. "You call that a kiss, Clarence?" She challenged, pressing her lips firmly against his. Angel and demon they kissed, as meaningfully as a normal couple if not more. Whatever Heaven or Hell would think if they heard about this relationship, in that moment it didn't matter. Screw Heaven, and screw Hell. In these moments they had, they could be together and completely forget about both sides.

Castiel kissed her back, running a hand through her hair. He let out a groan of pleasure at the kiss, leaning forward more, wanting to be as near to Meg as he possibly could. This kiss lasted longer, much longer. Once or twice one of them did have to come up for air, but they would then return to the kiss. Meg slipped a hand beneath his trench coat, running it up his back.

When at last they pulled away from one another, their eyes met once again. "Why don't you zap us out of here, and we can order some pizza." Said Meg with a breathless smile.


End file.
